I'm All Yours
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: Alternate Ending for No Regrets. ;) Cato and Clove made it through the feast, but what happens when there is a rule change? Would they betray each other?
1. Chapter 1

Clove:

When Thresh grabbed me and held me up against the Cornucopia, I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was scared of dying. I screamed the only name I could think of. "CATO!" I screech. "You kill her!? You kill Rue!?" Thresh thunders. "N-No. CATO!" I stammer. "Clove!" I hear him shout. Thresh slams me against the Cornucopia. He is going to do it again and end my life. When he suddenly tenses up. He lets out a low moan and I look down to see the blade of a sword through his stomach. He drops to the ground, releasing me and I see Cato, my Cato behind him, pulling the sword out. He saved me. He looked panicked as he looked at me. "Clove!" He says, dropping his sword and stepping towards me. I fling myself into his arms. I am still breathing heavily and my heart beats quickly in my chest. When his strong arms wrap around me I felt safe. I breathe in deeply the scent of Cato. He has this, special scent. I don't know cologne or something. He rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay Clove. It's fine now. I'm here for you." He whispers into my ear. There was no stopping the tears coming out of my eyes. "I thought I was going to die. I thought I would leave you." I sniffle. "I thought I had lost you too. Don't leave me." He says. I nod, pulling away and staring into his eyes for a split second before crushing my mouth against his. I take him by surprise and he falls backwards onto the ground. I pull away breathing heavily. "You saved me." I breathe. He chuckles, looking up at me. "Then just shut up and kiss me." He replies.

Cato:

I saved Clove. I made it in time. We get our medicine and my ankle heals soon. Katniss got away and Clove kept apologizing. "No, no, it's not your fault. It's fine, we'll get her soon. As long as you're safe, nothing else matters." Thresh died. So now, Finch, and both from twelve are alive. "We'll win, trust me." I say.


	2. The Finale

Cato: Finch died. We don't know how, but there was a cannon and then we see her getting picked up. "District Two, here we come." Clove says happily. Our hands find each others. The sky became dark and we sat down to eat some food we found from Thresh's backpack. We divide some bread we got from some sponsors. I hear a bone-chilling howl. "What was that?" Clove asks, eyes widening. I draw my sword. "Don't worry, Clover. I'll protect you." I say. "Clover?" She asks. I look at her. "Yeah, that's my nickname for you. Because you are my four leaf clover. You're the only thing that keeps me going." She smiles. "That's so sweet." Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large animal jumps out at Clove. Clove screams and I immediately spring up and slash the animal to its death. It falls onto the ground twitching and growling. I bend over it. "It's some kind of Capitol-made mutant." I murmur. "Cato!" Clove shouts, I turn around and another mutt jumps out at me. "Ah!" I exclaim as I am tackled onto the ground with the mutt snapping its huge jaws at me. I push its head away as it tries to bite my face off. Suddenly, the dog drops to the ground with a small knife in it's eye. I turn around and Clove is standing there with a proud smirk on her face, twirling a knife casually. "Thanks Clover." I say. She wipes off some blood on my face.

Clove: We saved each other. "There might be more coming." He says, grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" I ask. "The Cornucopia. They might not be able to climb it." He replies. "You are so smart." I say smiling. We jog towards the Cornucopia, sword and knife in hand. Cato helps me up first and I help pull him up. We hear barking and we see three dogs chasing after two people. The two people start climbing the Cornucopia. Cato walks over and I follow. His eyes flicker and meet mine and we understand what we should do. "Go!" Cato shouts. We push Katniss and Peeta off the Cornucopia. But things didn't go well. Peeta managed to push Cato back and Cato and he wrestled on top of the Cornucopia. I pushed Katniss but she held onto me, and we both plunged down. "Cato!" I managed to scream.


	3. The Rule Change

Cato:

I wrestled with Peeta and he was surprisingly strong. I suddenly heard, "Cato!"

"Clove!" I yell, pushing Peeta off me and running over to the edge. Clove and Katniss landed down and the dogs covered my view. "No!" I shout before Peeta lunges at me again. _I'm not losing Clove again. _I think through gritted teeth. We roll around on the Cornucopia. We push each other away and I immediately reach for my sword. My sheath was empty. "Looking for this?" Peeta teases, holding up my sword. "You wouldn't kill me. You wouldn't kill anyone." I growl. _It was true. I couldn't imagine him killing anyone. _"You wanna bet on that?" He smirks. I lunge at him, and tackle him to the ground. _Big mistake. _The sword slices across my torso. I yell in pain. To my horror, a cannon blasts. _Please not be Clove. _I pray. With a huge surge of energy, I snatch my sword back and stab it into Peeta. He gasps in shock. I pull the sword out and kick him over the Cornucopia. More howling and growling comes from the dogs. Blood pours out of my wound. The sky begins to lighten and I realize there weren't any more mutts. They had disappeared. Another cannon blasts and I see no corpses on the ground. _They all died…? _"No!" I cry out, wincing at the pain. I collapse on the ground. "No! Clove! Clove…I'm sorry." I sob. _I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. _I hold onto my wound. _I'd rather just die now. _"You think you could get rid of me that easy?" A voice asks teasingly. I whirl around. "Clove!?" I cry, seeing her standing at the opening of the Cornucopia.

Clove:

When the dogs attacked me, I took out my knives and injured them, Katniss was there as well and she was, well bigger than me, so most of the dogs targeted her. I crawled into the Cornucopia and hid. I got a few scratches and bruises on my arms but other than that, I was fine. "Clove!" Cato gasps, running over and hugging me tightly. "Cato! You're injured!" I say worriedly. I tie our jackets around his torso to stop the blood from bleeding. It stops the current but it won't last long. "That's fine. The hovercraft should be coming soon. They'll fix us up." He says calmly. We wait patiently for the announcement. The intercom crackles and Claudius starts to talk. 'Ahem, attention. The earlier rule change, allowing two tributes to win has been, revoked. Only one tribute may be crowned victor. Good luck, and, may the odds be ever in your favour.'

* * *

**Ooh.. i wonder whats gonna happen next?**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^ **


	4. Who will leave?

"What!?" Cato cries. I look at him sadly, stepping away. "Cato, make it quick." I smile sadly. He drops his sword and grabs my arms. "Clove. Are you crazy?! I would never kill you!"

"You have to. You should win."

"No! Kill me! I'm nearly dead anyway!" I shake my head firmly. "No!" He looks at me, eyes brimmed with tears. Then his eyes widen, as if he just remembered something. He pats his pocket. I could see a small bump in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out a small box. I stare at him. _What is that? _He looks at me, fiddling with the box. Then he sighs. "Clove, I-I know this isn't the best time, but…" He slowly drops to the ground on one knee. I hold my breath. _No way…_ I stare into his eyes, my eyes teary and so is his. He opens his mouth. "Clove Veronica Sevina…" He opens the box, revealing a gorgeous silver ring with blue diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

_There. He said it. _"Cato-Do you know what you're doing? We-We're too young." I stutter. He nods. "I know. But I don't care." He indicates towards the box. "Will you?"

I blink, a tear falling. "I don't know…" I whisper. "I love you Clove. I want to be with you forever. I want you to have this, to seal our love. Do you love me?"

"Yes!" I say without hesitation. He smiles sadly, because how could you be happy in this scenario? "Then will you promise to marry me?" I look at the ring. "Yes. I will." I hear myself say. He smiles and stands up slowly, due to his injury. He steps closer and slide the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. He smiles and I smile back unsurely. _Now what? One of us is supposed to die. _"I love you…" He whispers. He leans down and gives me a really gentle kiss. Before I can kiss him back, he pulls away and lets go of my hand. He steps back. "…And I want the best for you." Before I can register what he had said, he tore the makeshift plaster away from his stomach and almost instantly, collapses onto the ground as the blood pours out of his wound. "Cato!" I scream. I run towards him and hold the jackets over his wound uselessly. "No…" He breathes, stopping my hands. "No Cato! You'll die!" I cry, tears streaming. "And…you'll live." He whispers back faintly. "No!" I cry, my voice growing hoarse. His lips are pale. I cradle him in my arms. "Goodbye…" He whispers. "No! Please no! Cato!" I cry as he slips into unconsciousness. I shake his head. "Cato! Don't sleep! Don't go…Please…" I cry, lowering my head and crying uncontrollably. I hear a whirring sound and a hovercraft approaches. I close my eyes, looking up into the sky. _I want to die…_

Clove: I wake up. I am in a white room. _Where am I? _I sit up and see tubes leading from my wrist to a drip. I sit up and notice my hands. They were flawless. No scars, not bruises, nothing. I was clean and healthy. My hair fell in beautiful curls. An Avox walks in silently. She sets down a plate of food in front of me. _Good, I'm starving. _But I was really disappointed at the food in front of me. A bit of this and a bit of that. _You'd think a Victor would get better food. _I'm a Victor. I realized. "Where's Cato?!" I ask the Avox. She shakes her head. "Oh, sorry. I forgot, you can't talk." I say. I choke down the food and just when I finished, my stylist, Vixen runs in and hugs me tightly. "Oh, Clove! I knew you were going to come back!" She gushes, her silver lip-gloss sparkling. "Yeah right." I mutter. She pulls away. "Pardon?"

"Nothing-Nothing."

"Okay! Now, about your interview dress-"

"Where's Cato?" I interrupt. She blinks. "Wha-Cato? I-Well, he-you remember what happened don't you?" I shake my head. "No. I only remember him dying-Oh my God! Is he dead?!" I cry, grabbing her arms. She looks startled, "I-I don't know!" She stammers. "I really don't know!" She says. I let go of her arms. _She is lying. _A tear falls out of my eye. _Cato's dead. Cato died, for me. Why?! I loved him so much. I can't live without him! _

* * *

**please leave a review! **

**I have no reviews on this story :( **


	5. Bright Lights

**okay, just wanna say THANK YOU so so much for the reviews that i got. Thank you SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

I  
look at my hand. My ring was gone! "Where's the ring!?" I cry. Vixen's mouth  
drops open. "I really don't know-Just-don't ask me stuff, I only know about  
your clothes-uh, nothing else." I could've interrogated her more, but I was  
tired. So I let her dress me up. She painted my nails silver and black, and  
used some hi-tech Capitol machine to dry it quickly. Then she started to unzip  
a garment bag. Finally, she took out the dress with a flourish. I wasn't much into  
looking pretty, but the dress was really nice and I had to admit, I was  
excited. It was a strapless dress with the top part black and the flowing dress  
part silver. Vixen slips it over my small frame and zips up the back. She  
pushes me gently into a chair. "Now, let's get your make-up on." She says  
happily. She applies some blush on my cheeks, and puts some silver mascara on  
my eyelids and some sparkling lip-gloss. _Thank  
God she didn't put silver lip-gloss on me! _Then she curled my hair and  
sprayed 20 different kinds of hairspray on my hair. Finally, after what seemed  
like hours, she said, "Finished! Honey, you look absolutely fabulous! He-" She  
stops herself. "Wait-What?" I ask, turning around to face her. "Nothing. I was  
just saying…Brutus! Yes, Brutus will be so happy at your appearance!" I narrow  
my eyes. _I don't believe her. Not the  
least. _I sigh, and look in the mirror. I was awestruck. I look…Pretty.  
Gorgeous, whatever. My dark brown hair fell in soft curls down my shoulders and  
the make-up was, perfect. Impossibly perfect. "Thank you." I say, "No worries,  
hon." She says smiling. "Now, let's get you on stage, shall we?" I then  
realised my heart was beating uncontrollably. My throat went dry. _I don't want to go on stage. Not alone. I  
might break down if they ask me about Cato. _"Wow! You look fantastic!" A  
voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I plaster a smile on my face. "Thanks." I say to Brutus. I accept compliments  
from Jingles, Everest and everyone else. I grab Brutus' arm and pull him away  
to a corner. "Tell me, is Cato dead?" I hiss. He looks at me. "I'm so sorry  
Clove-"He gets cut off by Jingles who rushes over and pulls me under the stage.  
"You're up!" She trills. I hold back tears. _Don't  
ruin the makeup. _What had Brutus said? _I'm  
so sorry Clove. _That means Cato's gone? Oh my God. I forgot to ask him  
about my ring! I turn around and he smiles at me. _What? _As the platform rises, I am still pondering about the smile.  
It wasn't a pitiful smile, nor a grim one. It was a real one. How could he look  
so happy? Because Cato's dead? Before I can come to a conclusion, cheering  
roars in my ears and blinding lights, well, blind me.

* * *

**;)**

_**Wheres Cato? **_


	6. No Kidding

Stunned, I walk stiffly to Caesar. He chuckles. "Clove!" He greets. I put a fake smile on my face. "Hello Caesar." I say. He takes my hand. "My, my. You look stunning tonight. Doesn't she?!" He shouts at the crowd. Millions of voices scream back. I laugh, and Caesar sits me down on the chair. "Clove, I must congratulate you on your winning. I must say, you were really impressive in the Arena. Your knife throwing skills, excellent!" He compliments. I smile. "Thank you Caesar. You really know how to flatter people." He chuckles. "Well, it's true! I mean, I'm sure people loved watching you! Especially the romance scenes." He winks at me. I feel my face grow hot. "I-Well, I-"I stutter. He laughs merrily. "That's fine. So, Clove, erm, how are you feeling?" He asks seriously. I look at him. He looks at me expectantly. "Um…Well, I'm relieved to get out of the Arena." I say laughing softly. Caesar laughs loudly. "Of course you are!" He laughs. "But what about Cato?" He asks. I look down. My brown hair falling down the sides. "I-I'm not sure." I stammer. Caesar smiles. "Clove, can I let you in on a secret?"

"What?" I ask, looking at him. "Cato is alive." He says dramatically. I look at him. "Caesar, don't joke around." I scoff. His eyes widen. "I'm joking?" He says with fake hurt. I hear a few murmurs and gasps from the crowd. I look at the crowd. "What?" I ask. Suddenly I am yanked from my seat and my lips get crushed against someone else's mouth. I gasp and pull away abruptly, and I see his bright sparkling eyes. I smell a familiar scent. He smirks at me cockily. And I had this look of disbelief on my face. _He's alive! He's alive? He's alive! _"Oh my God. Am I dreaming?" I utter out. He's still holding my arm and he pulls me into his chest and hugs me tightly. "No Clove, you're not dreaming." He says quietly. My arms slowly wrap around his waist. I close my eyes and breathe in his smell. _Now that he's back, I'm never letting him go again._ My arms tighten around his waist. _Never. _

* * *

**Short chapter lol. (^-^) **

**congratulations to everyone who guessed Cato was alive. :p **

**Thanks for all the reviews ! :D :D :D **


	7. How?

Cato: "How did we both get out?" Clove asks, as we walk back to our apartment. "The Capitol citizens were complaining and some were even crying. There was… a sort of an uprising." I whisper back. "Because one of us had to die?" She asks amazed. I nod. "Wow." She says. "Yeah, wow." I agree. The elevator arrives on our floor. "We better get to sleep; tomorrow we'll be going back to District 2." I say. She smiles and I know we're both thinking the same thing. _Living in District 2 together in the Victors Village as a couple. Perfect. _We walk into our rooms, which were right across from each other. "Goodnight." I say, before closing the door. I get a glimpse of her smile before the door closes. I take off my silver suit and change into a loose blue shirt and shorts. Then I jump onto the bed and close my eyes.

Cato: Not even half an hour, I wake up from the same nightmare again. I remind myself that Clove is safe, sleeping soundly across from me. But I realize that I can't possibly sleep peacefully without holding her in my arms. I sit up, running my hands through my hair. _But seriously? Me. A man, going to a girl and asking to sleep with her because I have nightmares? That's so gay. _I lie back down on my bed and try to sleep. Just as I'm drifting off, I hear a faint knock on my door. I thought I was just imagining things but then the knocks get louder. I sit up and groggily walk over to the door. I open it and see a small Clove standing in the doorway. "Clove?" I mumble. "Sorry if I woke you up." She apologizes. "No, that's fine. But why are you here?" I ask. "Because I got nightmares again. Can I…sleep with you?" She asks nervously. In my head, I'm like, _Yes! _But I shrug coolly. "Yeah, why not? Anything for my little Clover." I say smiling. She walks into my room. I lead her to my bed and we slide in under the covers.

Clove: I yawn and stretch, accidentally slapping Cato in the face. He groans and stifles a yawn. "Oops. Sorry!" I say cheekily. He has his arms around my waist and I twist in his grasp, turning to face him. "Wake up now!" I say loudly. He moans and flips onto his stomach, face in the pillow. I sit up and climb out of the covers, then jump onto his back. I barely weigh much so he doesn't react. I sit on his back and tug at his shoulders, trying to get his face off the pillow. "Come on Cato." I persuade. He says something which is muffled. "Fine." I grumble. Getting off his back. "Bye." I say, storming out of the room. "Wait!" I hear him call. He jumps out of bed and leaps next to me. He smiles at me and I give him a sarcastic smile back. We stroll into the living room and start eating breakfast. He gets an apple and takes a large bite out of it. Then he holds it out to me. "I can get my own apple, thanks." I inform him. He pushes the apple in my face. I huff and give in. I take a tiny bite out of it and he smiles."Good girl, Clover." He smirks, eating the rest of the apple. "You are so random." I mutter. "Thanks for noticing." He chirps. I throw a bit of toast at him and it hits him in the face. "There." I say satisfied.

* * *

**I went on holiday for a while so i couldn't update. Sorry ! :(**


	8. Facing our families

Clove: The train starts slowing down in District 2 and we stand at the doorway. Cato's wearing a black and grey suit and I'm wearing a silky black dress. The train door opens and there is loud cheering and shouting. I see my family smiling happily and waving at me. I wave back at them. A few girls, like Avia are glaring at me. Jealous, probably. I hold Cato's hand tighter. He looks at me and smiles.

Cato: I spot my dad in the crowd. He looks proud and next to him is an infuriated Kado. I look at Clove and I smile. Then some Peacekeepers escort us to the Victor's Village. The houses were huge. The Peacekeepers separated us and led us to two different houses. "See you soon!" I call to Clove before I enter the house.

Clove: When I step into the house, it was breathtaking. But at the same time, it looked a lot like the Capitol which brought back bad memories. I walked up the steps and looked at the rooms. Then I realized that, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night without waking up from nightmares. Not without Cato by my side. I hear some noises downstairs and I walk down the stairs to see my parents standing there. "Mum, Dad!" I say happily, I jump down the last steps and fling myself into their arms. "Clove, I knew you were going to come back!" My mum says, sniffing. "Congratulations Clove. You've really matured." Dad says. I look at him. "What?"

"Well, I mean all that drama and romance in the Arena. You're engaged and you're only 15." _Oh right. I forgot about that. _I step back and smile sheepishly. "Um. So, what do you think about all that?" I ask nervously. Dad rubs his chin in fake thoughtfulness. "I guess that was a bit too much kissing for me." He smirks. My face feels hot. Mum walks over and puts an arm around me. "Oh Clove, just ignore him." Mum jokes. "Cato's a good boy. He loves you. I'm fine with you getting engaged. After all, it was because of that, it saved you both." I nod, relieved. "So, you're not against us being together?" I ask hopefully. She shakes her head. "Of course not." I look at Dad. "Dad?" I ask. He grunts. "As long as you're happy. I'm fine." I smile real big.

Cato: _Wow._ I look around the house. It was big, that's for sure. I turn around at a noise. "Dad" I say. He looks at me. "What's wrong?" I ask. He doesn't look happy. "I can't believe-that you would've given up your life. For her!" He says loudly. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You would've let her win wouldn't you?"

"Yes." I say. He looks furious. "So, you're saying it wasn't for the Games?!"

"It was never for the games!" I talk back. He glares at me. "Also, for your information, I won't be living here. I will be staying back at my house. With Kado."

"Really?" I ask, sounding a bit too happy. "Yes. So you'll be living alone in here." He finishes, turning and strolling away. I walk out the door and shut the door behind me, before walking back to the old house and packing my stuff.


	9. Will you?

Clove: My parents and I walk to our old house and pack our suitcases. I stuff all my clothes in my suitcase and a few other belongings. "I'm going to the Victor's Village now! You can come when you finish!" I call to my parents. "Sure! See you soon!" Mum calls back. I walk out the door and walk through the streets. People walk past me and congratulate me. I turn left and into the street of the Victor's Village, my new home. Cato's house is across from mine, so we'll be really close. I'm halfway down the street to my house when I hear a really familiar voice call my name. "Clove!" I turn and see Cato running down the street, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Hi. What's up?" I ask casually. He stops in front of me. "Clove, I-I forgot to give you something." He says breathlessly. I set my suitcase on the ground next to my feet. "What is it?" I ask, looking up at him. He smiles, showing his teeth. Then he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small box. He holds it out before getting down on one knee and looking up at me. I can't help but smile. "Clove, I love you. I really do. After all we've been through; my love for you hasn't faded. Not the least. So, here I am again, in front of you. Hoping you will yet again, say 'yes'." He opens the box and the ring is there. I look down at him. He looks at me hopefully. "Clove Veronica Sevina, will you marry me?" I drop to my knees in front of him and kiss him. He manages to slide the ring onto my finger while we kiss. I pull away. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirks proudly. Then his face turns serious. "Clove, I also wanted to ask you something, it's, um. Its fine if you say no but, will you come and…" He drops his gaze and blushes a bit. I lift his face up to look at him. "Cato, you can ask me anything you want." I whisper. He smiles. "Clove, would you like to come and live with me in my house?" He asks more confidently.

Cato: I asked her. She looks surprised for a moment. "Clove, it's fine if you don-"

"Cato, I would be so happy to live with you!" She says happily. "Really?" I ask, sounding really happy. "Of course!" She replies, her arms finding their place around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist. "What about your parents?" I whisper. "They'll be fine." She whispers back.


	10. The End but its a new beginning

Clove: Cato opens the door and I walk in. "The rooms are upstairs." He informs. I drag my suitcase and walk upstairs. Cato follows from behind. There was one big room with a king-sized bed and two more guest rooms with single beds. I'm guessing the big one is Cato's so I start walking to the guest room on the right. A hand on my waist stops me. I am spun around to face him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" He smirks. "Um…My room?" I say, but it comes out as a question. "Nuh-uh. Your room's there." He points to the large room with his head. "Why? You should have that room." I say. He smirks evilly. "That is my room." He replies. "What? Then ho-"I realize what he means. Before I could protest, Cato starts dragging me to that room. I drop my suitcase at the door. "Cato!" I try to protest. He stops but keeps a firm grip on my wrist. "Clove. Do you remember who you are?"

Cato: She looks really confused. I sigh and hold up her hand, showing her the shining ring sitting comfortably on her finger. "You're my fiancée." I remind her. "Yeah, and?" She pouts. "Come on Clover, I mean, what different will it be? Just like the Arena and in the train." I protest. "But why?" She asks. I gently rub her hand nervously. "I-Okay, I admit, I get nightmares and only you can stop them." I admit quietly. She raises an eyebrow. "How do you know? Try sleeping with someone else, bet you won't get nightmares." She replies. I pretend to look shocked. "Clove, how could you even suggest I sleep with someone else?!" I cry in fake horror. She smirks. "Like you would even let me." I add. "So you would want to!" She exclaims. "No!" I protest.

Clove: He sighs and sits down on the bed. "Okay, okay, fine. I won't force you. You can sleep wherever you want." He says arms on his thighs. "Okay!" I exclaim happily, skipping out the room.

Cato: Clove skipped out of my room. I gasp. _She really is going to her own room!? Doesn't she get nightmares? _I put my head in my hands. _Why though? _I hear a thump and I look up. Clove stood there in the doorway with her suitcase next to her. "Where do I put my clothes?" She asks with a smirk. I feel my face break into a huge smile. I get off the bed happily. "I knew you were going to crack!" I say happily. She folds her arms. "I could go back if you want." She threatens. "No way!" I exclaim. I plant a quick kiss on her mouth, making her smile. "You're staying here." I say, returning the smile.

* * *

**The END..for now. **

**the catching fire (clato version) will be up soon! **

**thanks for all the reviews! **

**:D **


End file.
